


Hollow

by virdanfalls



Series: Trouble Will Find Me [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Non-binary character, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdanfalls/pseuds/virdanfalls
Summary: Oikawa is contemplating his life choices and mistakes when he is joined by an odd companion.  Enter Tendou Satori, an acquaintance from work and perhaps even a friend, who helps him forget about his problems if just for a few hours.This oneshot is part of a larger series. If you want more context on their relationship in the universe, clickherefor the main fic (main pairing is kurotsuki). This oneshot takes place between chapter 7 and chapter 8 of the main fic.





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm really excited to share this with you all. Tendou and Oikawa are my favorite rare pair, and they definitely need more fic! Just so you know, Tendou is referred to with they/them pronouns in this fic because I headcanon them as non-binary.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this!

Oikawa wasn’t sure what he was doing with his life anymore.

It had been perfect, that dream that he and Suga had promised to each other. They were so in love, ready to live together - Oikawa hadn’t wanted children and Suga was okay with that. He wasn’t going to push him to adopt. They were thinking about getting a dog, maybe naming it Hazel or Maple.

He knew that it was risky to rush their wedding. It was on a whim, really. Oikawa was always the impulsive type. He knew that he loved Suga when he proposed. He knew that Suga wanted to get married. If he couldn’t provide Suga with a family, he could at least commit to him.

That’s what he had thought, at least.

Oikawa hadn’t thought about his intense aversion to deep commitment - the reason why he still rented into his mid thirties with his partner, instead of actually settling into a house. His homes were always transient when he was younger, whether it was as a kid moving from place to place because of a working father, or between home to home as a teen after his parent’s divorce.

Oikawa had never known what a home felt like. Maybe that’s why he mistook Suga for one.

He gripped the glass before him a little tighter. It was ironic, now. After the fights started, almost immediately after they tied the knot, the apartment that he shared with Suga felt more and more hostile. Like a sort of warzone, where any slight disturbance could cause an explosion.

He needed space. Suga did too. That’s why he was staying at Daichi’s for now. Oikawa was hopeful when they were exchanging vows, but it hadn’t even been two months, and his marriage was already falling apart. He wasn’t sure what changed. His head was pounding just trying to think about it.

“Hey, hey, earth to Oikawa-kun,” he heard a voice crooning over his shoulder. He turned to see a tall red-haired person walking towards him. After squinting, he realized it was Tendou Satori. They were a biology and psychology professor. He remembered they played on the same team for the staff volleyball tournament. They were a cunning and intuitive middle blocker, although their hunches weren’t always correct. Nevertheless, Tooru had enjoyed having them as an attacker, even if they were a bit odd. “Mind if I take this seat?” They asked, pointing to the stool next to Oikawa.

“Do what you want.” Oikawa took another sip of his scotch, appreciating the burn it left in his throat.

“Oooh, you seem under the weather.” Tendou continued, sliding into the stool beside Oikawa. “Care to chat about it?”

“I come to bars to forget about my problems.” Oikawa said dryly. “So no, I’d rather not.”

“Fair,” Tendou replied, eyes wide and observant. Oikawa remembered what he didn’t appreciate about the other. He felt like he was being examined by them when they looked at him like that. It was an uncomfortable feeling for him. He turned away.

“What are you doing, anyways? What makes you want to chat me up?” Oikawa spat out these questions with a touch of venom, finding Tendou’s interest in him baffling.

“You looked lonely.” Tendou was still looking at him closely, but their eyes were a little softer. “And what’s wrong with making another friend? I mean, I wasn’t trying to get anything out of it. I went to the wedding, I know you and Suga are hitched.”

Oikawa laughed darkly. “Who knows for how long.” He hadn’t meant to talk about it, and yet he still blurted it out. He cursed himself as the person next to him shifted in reaction to those words.

“Wait, seriously?” Tendou asked with concern. “Are you guys ok? Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, nevermind forget it.” Oikawa groaned, annoyed at himself. “Okay, I’m just going to change the subject now. Let’s talk about, uh-”

“Space!” Tendou piped up. “I heard you believe in aliens, right? I want to hear about that.”

“Who told you?” Oikawa hissed angrily.

Tendou chuckled behind their hand. “A little black cat, perhaps.”

“Fucking Kuroo.” Oikawa muttered. “If I talk about it with you, do you promise not to tease me the whole time?”

“Hey, you’re not the only one who likes extraterrestrial stuff. I’ll have you know I have watched 7 seasons of the X-files, and one of the movies.”

“Fight the Future?”

“Damn right.”

Oikawa smiled for the first time that day. He jumped into his opinions about the show, telling Tendou about his favorite episodes and moments. He admitted that watching Fox Mulder as a kid made him realize pretty early on that he was bisexual as hell. Tendou, in turn, traded their favorite episodes. They really enjoyed ‘Home’, to which Oikawa called them a monster.

The conversation shifted to actual talk about aliens. Oikawa began pulling up conspiracy theories on his phone while Tendou nodded and nursed their beer. Oikawa liked how Tendou just let him speak, without cutting him off to question the validity of the evidence. It was refreshing, to be able to speak and not fear judgment.

As the conversation around aliens slowed, Tendou changed the subject to their hobby - reading shonen manga. Mostly from Shonen Jump magazines, they admitted, but they also bought volumes of other serializations. Oikawa’s only experience with manga was renting Inuyasha from the local library as a kid, so he mostly let Tendou share their various favorite series - One Piece, Naruto, and the more recent My Hero Academia. They raved about how well written My Hero Academia was for a good half hour.

Before either realized it, the hour was nearing 2 o’clock at night. They both had work in the morning. It was Oikawa who brought it up, when he checked his phone absentmindedly and gaped at the time.

“We should probably head out.” Oikawa admitted, sounding a little disappointed. He was enjoying the conversation and the companionship. It seemed to lighten the emotional burden of his impending failed marriage, just a little. “I have a lecture in the morning.”

“Me too,” Tendou sighed, rubbing the back of their head. Silence stretched between them, as Oikawa tried to find his voice to break it.

“If you want,” he began steadily. “I could meet you after my lecture. To continue this conversation.”

“Yeah?” Tendou replied, sounding a little excited.

“Yeah.” Oikawa confirmed, with a small smile. “It’s nice, just chatting. Helps get my mind off of things.”

“I’m glad to help!” his companion chirped as they started to stand up from the bar. “Y’know, if you ever need to talk about anything, I’m around to listen!”

“Thanks for the offer.” Oikawa waved them off, still sitting at the bar. He wanted to finish his beer before calling a cab. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow!” Tendou agreed, heading towards the exit. Oikawa watched them go, and sighed. He needed to get a grip. After two more gulps from his beer, he pulled out his phone to dial a cab. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos or comments. Just so you know, this story will be expanded upon with two (maybe three) more one shots. All of the one shots will be a part of this [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/798045).


End file.
